LEGO Super Heroes Challenge
The '''LEGO Super Heroes Challenge' was a contest run in 2011 by the LEGO Group to promote their upcoming DC Universe Super Heroes sets. It was not strictly a brickfilm contest, though brickfilms played a major role in it. New results were posted monthly, and so the contest had an unusually high number of winners, with 29 different entries winning (19 of which were brickfilms). History The LEGO Super Heroes Challenge was announced in July 2011, and was created to promote the LEGO DC Universe Super Heroes line of sets that would be launching in January 2012. The goal of the contest was for entrants to create a scene featuring a DC Universe character, and it accepted not only brickfilm entries but also live-action videos, photographs of MOCs or scenarios, and drawings. Though at the time the upcoming DC LEGO sets only featured Batman and Superman characters, depictions of other DC heroes was permitted.LEGOSuperHeroes.com archive The contest was promoted at the San Diego Comic-Con in July 2011 and the New York Comic-Con in October 2011. Batman, Superman and Green Lantern minifigures were given away by raffle, and they were attached to a card designed to look like a newspaper that advertised the contest.Article about Comic-Con 2011 figures giveaway This was the only release of an official Green Lantern minifigure until 2015, when the set 76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro was released. In 2012, LEGO hosted another DC contest, the "LEGO DC Super Heroes Video Contest", through Tongal,"LEGO DC Super Heroes Video Contest" Tongal page and this contest also had minifigures given away at Comic-Con to promote it.Comic-Con 2012 Bizzaro minifigure Judging and prizes Rather than judging all entries at the same time, the contest had a new set of winners for each month. Entries submitted before the 15th of each month from August to November were in the running for that month's results. Each month had two first place winners, two second place winners, and a varying number of third place winners (though it was stated that there were to be three each month). There was also a Grand Prize winner chosen at the end out of all entries. Entries were judged on Originality and Creativity, both weighted at 50%. The grand prize was a trip for 4 to Warner Bros. Studios, WB Animation, and LEGOLAND California Resort, as well as the complete 2012 LEGO DC Universe Super Heroes set collection. The prize for the first place winners was a limited-edition DC Universe hand-painted cold-cast porcelain maquette creative exclusively for use as a 3D reference piece for artists, as well as the complete 2012 LEGO DC Universe Super Heroes set collection. The prize for the second place winners was the complete 2012 LEGO DC Universe Super Heroes set collection, and the prize for the third place winners was the set 6860 The Batcave, the LEGO Batman video game, and a Batman T-shirt. Results (Brickfilms are highlighted in bold) August winners September winners October winners November winners (Note: The grand prize winner was announced along with the November winners, but previous months' entries were also in the running for the spot, and an October winner took this prize). References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Brickfilming competitions hosted by The LEGO Group